Safe Now
by Mechanic demigod girl 27
Summary: Danielle (Danny) Mcadams is a regular teenage girl. Or so she thinks. Danielle and her best friend Josh are just hanging out on a normal Saturday when they re-encounter their long lost friend. Percy Jackson.
1. Not a date

Chapter 1: Not a date. ~Danny's POV~

I woke to a pounding on my forehead. "Danielle, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and winced at the harsh light. I saw my little sister Katie flicking my forehead. I pulled the pillow over my head.

"What? It's Saturday!" I complained. "And I told you to call me Danny!"

"You said to wake you up at ten so you can go on your date with Josh." I sat straight up.

"It is _not _a date! Get out of my room!" I got out of bed and started to hit Katie with my pillow on till she was running through the door, I slammed it shut. I leaned against the door and looked around my small room. The walls crammed with paintings and drawings. The floor littered with rough sketches of people, places, and other random things.

My favorite sketch of Josh, another boy, and myself as kids was framed and on the top shelf of my desk. Since it won first place in the 'Bright Images Art Show' and had a big blue ribbon lying next to it. The other boy had black messy hair, sea green eyes and the same trouble maker smile that Josh and I had. He had moved to another apartment when we were about twelve and had not seen him since. I pushed the sketch out of the frame, folded it up and put it in my pocket. As I got dressed I started to think about what would happen today. _We're just going skate boarding_ I told myself. _It's not a date!_

When I was done getting dressed I looked in the mirror. I had just turned fifteen a few months ago, my curly black hair rested on my shoulders and hung in front of my coffee brown eyes, and tan sun kissed skin. I was wearing shorts a concert T-shirt and converse high-tops. I had just put my hair in a messy pony tail when a knock came on her door.

"Yeah?" I asked "Josh is here." Called my mom, I walked into the living room and saw that she already invited him in and was talking to him. My mom wore pajama pants and a sweat shirt that stretched over her swollen stomach showing that she was only a few weeks from having a baby. My mom had the same wavy black hair that I had that was pulled into a tight bun.

My heart did a flip-flop like it always did when I saw Josh. His curly blond hair was matted and messy like it always was; he had the same sun kissed skin that I had, hazel green eyes, and that trouble maker smile that he always wore. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt like he usually did.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked as I grabbed my skate board.

"Yeah, let's go."

We started to walk out the door when mom came up to me and handed me my phone.

"Text me when you get there." she said.

"Mom, we'll just be down the street. Bye Glen!" I called to my step dad as I took the phone. Once we finally got out of the apartment Josh and I started to skate down the street. '_Maybe today will be different' _I thought. I had no idea how right I was.

After skating for about two hours, we decided to take a break from the half pipe. We went over to the nearest gas station to get some sodas. We were the only ones there except for the cashier and some other kid. My elbow was scraped up and so were my knees from when I fell earlier. I didn't like it but Josh insisted that he pay for the sodas.

"You don't have to." I said.

"But I want to, and since I beat you on the half pipe this will make us even." He replied. "Ha ha very funny just give the man the money and lets go."

Josh set the drinks on the counter with the money. The cashier looked up from his magazine, he had greasy black hair that went to his shoulders against his sickly green skin, and his eyes were almost completely black they were so dark. He looked at us hungrily. There was a deep rumbling sound coming from the back of the man's throat. Suddenly he rose from his chair.

"Um . . . we just want to buy some drinks." Josh said trying to hide his fear. The man was growing getting bigger and bigger. His muscles were bulging getting the size of basketballs on till his head was touching the ceiling. I looked at his face starting at his horribly ugly teeth, then his crooked nose, and last his eyes. No not eyes _eye_, there was one eye right in the middle of his forehead. A small squeak escaped from my mouth. "Ha! Ha! I will have an easy lunch today after all!"

"Go!" I yelled. I grabbed Josh's wrist and ran towards the door. It slammed shut before we could get to it. We tugged on it uselessly, the door was stuck. I gave up on the door and ran to back of the store. I started to look for a knife or anything sharp. I heard a crash.

_Josh! How could I forget about him? _I thought. I ran back to the front of the store where Josh was lying unconscious on the ground. A large lump was forming on his head. I looked up where I saw someone fighting the monster with a sword, a boy about my age. He had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and a confident trouble maker smile.

"Percy?!" I gasped.

"Danny?" he looked back at me for a moment in confusion, which was a moment too long. The monster swatted him away with the back of his hand.

"Only one left. What are you going to do young demigod?" So I did the first thing that came to mind.

Run.

I ran down the store. _Scan your surroundings! Scan your surroundings! _I looked around and saw two things that Percy, Josh, and I would always play with as kids. I grabbed a two liter diet coke and ran to the candy isle. The monster met me there.

"Why run puny demigod? I will catch you!" the monster said.

"Not today!" I dropped the mints into the soda. The first thing you learn when making sugary explosions is you _never _want to get it in your eyes, or in this case eye.

I aimed the bottle at him.

"GAAAAHHHH!" the giant screamed. I took the opportunity to grab the sword that Percy had dropped. By the time the monster gathered his wits, there was a sword hilt deep in his chest.

The monster crumbled to golden dust.

Percy ran up to me and i leaned on the sword, I was so angry I couldn't see straight.

"Hey Percy." I said casually.

**I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! **


	2. Odd

**Hey guys! I know i had some "Chapter confusion" a while ago. Sorry about that. Anyways it took me so long to post a new chapter and that won't happen again. I got ****distracted. So leave me some reviews. I will take suggestions!**

Chapter 2: odd

~Danny's POV~

I just stared at him.

I lost it.

"What," I said my voice deadly calm. "The _heck _was that?"

Percy just looked behind me. Josh walked up. He had a cut on his cheek but other than that he looked fine.

"You didn't tell her?" Percy asked Josh. He just shook his head.

"Wait what? Tell me what?"

Josh sighed. "Josh…?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes and said "You're not human."

Just when he said that a girl burst into the ruined gas station. She looked around and sighed in a 'I miss all the fun.' kind of way. She had Curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes. She had on an orange t-shirt and a strange clay bead necklace. A long sword made out of some white stuff (Ivory or bone?) hung by her belt. She looked about the same age as Percy and Josh around sixteen or seventeen, just a little older than me.

I ignored her and focused on what Josh just said. "I'm _what?_"

"You're a demigod. Half mortal half Greek god," He said, "All those stories and myths are real. Like that Cyclops." He nodded to the girl "Hey, Annabeth."

"Josh" She said, "You were supposed to bring her to camp. We thought the monsters got to you."

"_Monsters?"_

I heard sirens from outside not too far away. Annabeth ignored me and looked out the door. "We need to get out of here." She said.

Everyone headed towards the door. I went with them. Probably not very smart but I wasn't exactly focused at the time.

A few hours later Annabeth decided that we've traveled enough for today. We sat in an ally, resting.

Percy was sitting against the opposite wall next to Annabeth. He had out his sword and was cleaning Diet Coke out of the leather grip. Annabeth fiddled with a comb in her hair trying to get a big knot out of it, and Josh sat next to me starring into nowhere.

I was just fiddling with the dirt and I didn't realize that I drew the Cyclops on till Percy noticed it.

"Nice drawing," He said "You've gotten a lot better."

I looked up from my drawing.

"Yeah," I said bitterly "A lot can change in five years."

He went back to cleaning his sword.

The silence dragged on and the sun went down. I began to think about my mom. She would be worried sick by now. I put my head on Josh's shoulder and closed my eyes.

Let me just tell you something real quick.

Demigod dreams? Yeah, they suck.

In my dream I saw a girl. She had on jeans and a pink t-shirt. Her straight blonde hair was cut just below her ear. She looked about ten years old.

She was running. The look on her face was absolute terror. She tripped and landed on her stomach. Hard. She rolled over, gasping for breath. A shadow loomed over her. The girl raised her scraped and bloody hands over her face.

"No, please!" She shrieked to the man with one eye in the middle of his forehead.

My dream changed and I saw a man. He stood in the corner of the room so the shadows concealed him but I could tell he was very tall and very buff.

A smaller shape came from the opposite side of the room.

"Have you sent out the demons?" asked the man in the corner. His voice was deep and rich.

"Yes my lord, the storm spirits are on their way." Said the smaller one. His voice was raspy and ancient. The smaller one chuckled "Those half-bloods don't stand a chance!"

The shadowy figure grunted in approval.

I snapped awake. The sun was just about to rise. Everyone around me was sleeping. Storm clouds gathered above us. I don't know how. But I knew something bad was about to happen.

"Guys, wake up!"

I jumped to my feet and so did everyone else.

"What is it?" asked a very tired Percy.

I was about to tell them my dream when the sky opened up and the spirits came down.

They looked like horses. Or the dark sand horses from that Rise of the Guardians movie. The spirits came down so fast that nobody had time to get out their weapons. The Horses transformed into people with dark wings. They grabbed all of us by the shoulders and they launched into the air.

Percy and Annabeth drew their swords and swung helplessly at the demons. Percy looked scared to death of heights and was yelling some very colorful words at them. I decided something right then and there.

I was not going to be taken.

I swung up my leg and caught the spirit in the… well I'll leave that to your imagination. He roared and dropped me. I hit something hard on the way down. The next thing I knew, I was laying on a roof top. Josh right next to me.

Watching the spirits fly away with Percy and Annabeth.

**Hey guys sorry for cliff hanger! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! **


End file.
